A Drag
by Michantous
Summary: Kehidupan Sanji yang tenang dan damai sebelumnya di Thousand Sunny kini telah berubah karena kedatangan seorang Dokter Ahli Bedah, Trafalgar Law. Bagaimana nasip Sanji? Apakah dia bisa keluar dari masalah ini?. Warning : Shou-ai dan juga mungkin sedikit soft Yaoi. This is Only For Fujoshi. If you like and read it just REVIEW now! But, if you Don't like Don't read it okay!


One Piece © Eichiro Oda

A Drag © Michantous

Yuhuuuuuu~~~ Michan kembali lagi dengan pairing-pairing aneh.. LawxSanji! Yooossshhhhuuu!

Summary : Kehidupan Sanji yang tenang dan damai sebelumnya di Thousand Sunny kini telah berubah karena kedatangan seorang Dokter Ahli Bedah, Trafalgar Law. dengan perbuatan yang telah Law lakukan pada Sanji membuat Sanji semakin kesulitan karena Law meminta lebih darinya. Tapi, Sanji tak pernah memberikan atau mengabulkan permintaan dari Law. Bagaimana nasip Sanji? Apakah dia bisa keluar dari masalah ini?. Warning : Shou-ai dan juga mungkin sedikit soft Yaoi. This is Only For Fujoshi. If you like and read it just REVIEW now! But, if you Don't like Don't read it okay!

Pairings : SanjixSemua! *plaaaakkk!* #maunya author

Happy reading!

Xxx

Sejak kejadian di malam sialan itu tepatnya malam setelah dua hari kedatangan Law di kapal mereka, hidup Sanji jadi kacau dan tidak pernah tenang. Saat dimana aktivitas yang biasanya sanji lakukan untuk melayani serta menggoda Nami dan Robin tanpa ada yang mengusiknya, kecuali Marimo bodoh rivalnya itu tentu saja. Sekarang hari-harinya terasa sangat menyebalkan karena ulah dari seorang dokter bedah yang menurutnya sangat abnormal itu.

"Ckh… Kussoooo.." Gumam Sanji saat teringat malam yang sangat nista baginya.

FlashBack On

Sanji sedang merileks 'kan dirinya di dek belakang Sunny. Ia menatap lautan yang kini warnanya sudah gelap segelap langit malam. Ia tidak bertugas jaga malam hari ini. Ia keluar hanya untuk mendapatkan udara segar dari lautan di malam hari. Semua nakamanya sudah pergi tidur setelah makan malam.

Law POV

Saat itu aku melihatnya, hanya dirinya seorang disana. Ia sedang membelakangiku menghadap lautan. Meski sudah malam aku dapat melihat beberapa helaian rambut pirangnya yang indah disinari oleh cahaya bulan dan di tiupkan oleh angin. Aku terkejut, baru ku sadari ternyata Koki mesum yang bodoh itu ternyata dapat terlihat seindah itu. aku telusuri lekuk tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam bergaris-garis putih. Ku perhatikan kaki jenjangnya. Menarik. Dia sungguh menarik. Tak pernah ku sangka akan bertemu orang sepertinya. Meski awalnya aku adalah musuhnya saat itu. haha… aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya dari awal.

Menatapnya yang terdiam tak bergeming terus seperti itu membuatku heran. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Rasa penasaranku mendorong kaki ku untuk melangkah mendekatinya. Aku melangkah semakin dekat. Sampai akhirnya langkahku berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

Dia tetap diam. Bahkan saat aku melangkah mendekatinya ia tak sadar. Apa dia memikirkan sesuatu? Kali ini aku benar-benar sangat penasaran.

Ku pegang pundaknya dan melihat wajahnya dengan dekat. Ia pun terkejut dan dengan refleknya ia menyerangku dengan kakinya mungkin ia mengira aku adalah musuh, hahaha… lucu sekali. Tapi sayangnya aku berhasil menahan kaki kirinya dengan tangan kananku.

Law POV End

Sanji terkejut ketika ada yang memegang pundaknya. Ia langsung melayangkan tendangannya kepada Law tapi sayangnya kakinya di kunci oleh Law.

Mereka terdiam lama dalam posisi itu. Law menatap Sanji dengan serius ia suka dengan warna bola mata Sanji. Biru safir, warna yang indah. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Sanji menatap Law dengan aneh. Sanji menghentakan kakinya dari Law.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sanji dengan tatapan aneh pada Law sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam memasang wajah datar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" bukan menjawab Law malah balik nanya.

"heh… Apa urusanmu?" Sanji menjawab sinis. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokoknya lalu menyelipkannya di bibir. Law memperhatikan Sanji, tidak! Law hanya memperhatikan bibir merah muda milik Sanji yang entah mengapa terlihat menggoda.

Baru saja Sanji ingin menyalakan rokoknya, Law sudah lebih dulu mengambil rokok yang terselip di bibir Sanji. Membuat Sanji kesal.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?! KEMBALIKAN!" Sanji mencoba mengambil rokoknya kembali dari tangan Law dengan jengkel. Dan tentu saja Law tidak akan memberikannya dengan semudah itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Law santai. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi membuat Sanji sedikit kesulitan menjangkau rokoknya.

"heh! Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu! cepat kembalikan!" jawab Sanji masih berjinjit memegang tangan Law menggapai rokoknya dan mengacuhkan Law. Law mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia berencana mengerjai Sanji.

"huh? Lalu, bagaimana dengan ini?" Law melempar rokok Sanji ke laut sambil menyeringgai. Sanji hanya terdiam jengkel dengan urat siku-siku di jidatnya.

"khh.. kau pikir semudah itu menghalangiku merokok?" Sanji mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya dan mengambil satu batang rokok dengan mulutnya. Sanji menyeringgai puas karena bisa membalas Law.

Law mendelik. Dan sedetik kemudian kotak rokok dan sebatang rokok yang baru saja bertengger di mulut Sanji sudah berada di tangan Law. Sanji terkejut lagi. Ia benar-benar marah plus jengkel dengan Law kali ini.

"OI! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM! KEMBALIKAN ITU! SAMPAI KAU BUANG ITU KELAUT AKAN KU BUNUH KAU DOKTER GILA!"

Law hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. lagi-lagi ia menyeringgai pada Sanji. Law senang dapat membuat Koki itu marah-marah.

"KEMBALIKAN ITU BRENGSEK!"

"Ambil saja jika kau bisa" jawab Law dengan tenang. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi agar Sanji kesulitan. Law benar-benar senang melihat wajah kesal Sanji yang menurutnya manis.

"BAJINGAN! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!" Sanji marah ia menarik-narik tangan Law agar turun tapi tetap saja gagal.

"Pasti ada cara untuk menghentikannya" Ujar Sanji dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan Law secara seksama. Pandangannya berhenti pada topi Law. Sanji menyeringgai. Dengan cepat ia mengambil topi Law. Membuat Law kaget.

"heh.. bagaimana? Aku mengambil topimu. Ayo kita tukar bersamaan." Ujar Sanji dengan senyum. Law terdiam ia menatap datar kearah Sanji. Membuat Sanji agak bingung, sekaligus canggung dan salah tingkah. Apa Law marah padanya karena ia mengambil topinya. Apakah perbuatannya berlebihan? Raut wajah Sanji berubah pucat.

Law masih terdiam menatap Sanji dengan datar. Tadinya, Law tertegun karena melihat senyuman Sanji yang menurutnya itu seksi. Dan ia jadi berpikiran bagaimana rasanya bibir Sanji yang menggoda itu. Law kehilangan pikirannya sejenak sampai tiba-tiba suara Sanji menyadarkannya kembali.

"H-Hei.. apa kau marah?" Tanya Sanji takut-takut kalau ia salah bicara.

Law hanya menatapnya lagi lalu melangkah mendekati Sanji. Law masih diam tak berbicara membuat Sanji gelisah.

"Hei.. aku minta maaf kalau telah membuat mu marah—"

GREBH

Law memegang tangan kanan Sanji yang tidak memegang topinya. Sanji panik, apa dia harus bertarung sekarang?

"A—aku… Eh—?!"

SRET!

Law menarik Sanji hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar bersentuhan. Dengan cepat satu tangan law yang bebas melingkari pinggang Sanji membuat Sanji bingung sebingung-bingungnya.

"aaaaa…. Tu-tunggu dulu, aku tidak tau kalau topi mu itu sangat berharga.. tapi… Eh?" ucapan Sanji terhenti saat ia menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Bagaimana bisa? Apa-apaan ini? Sanji jadi bingung sendiri. Apakah ini adalah salah satu jurus Law untuk membunuh lawannya dengan jarak dekat? Sanji keringat dingin menatap Law yang juga sedang menatapnya. Pandangan Law datar seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ia tidak menampakan ekspresi. Bahkan mungkin sikap dingin Zoro lebih baik dari ini menurut Sanji.

"Ma-maaf… aku mi— Mmmmhhhhpppp" dengan cepat Law membungkam mulut Sanji dengan mulutnya.

"what?" batin Sanji. Matanya melotot lebar, bahkan topi Law yang ia pegang telah jatuh ke lantai karena syok. "ini pasti ada yang salah" lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Mmmhhh… mmmppphhh…" Sanji Memejamkan matanya. Ia memberontak. Sanji berusaha melepaskan ciuman Law darinya. Kedua tangan Sanji mendorong bahu Law agar melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi Law malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Sanji. Law mengencangkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sanji sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi Law gunakan untuk menahan kepala Sanji agar tidak melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ghhhmmm… hhhmmm.. mmmppphh.." Sanji berusaha menahan Law agar tidak memasuki rongga mulutnya. Tapi nampaknya Sanji sudah hampir kehabisan napas jadi ia pasrah saja dan membiarkan Law menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Law mengabsen gigi-gigi Sanji, mulut bagian atas, dan kemudian lidah.

"Hhhhnnnnnn…." Sanji mendesah ringan saat ia merasakan Lidahnya dan Lidah Law bertemu. Sanji meremas baju Law saat merasakan sensasi aneh. Law yang menerima respon itu malah tambah semangat.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Sanji memukul-mukul punggung Law menandakan bahwa ia kehabisan oksigen. Law yang mengerti segera melepaskan ciumannya. Terdengar bunyi Ploph saat Law melepaskan ciumannya dari Sanji.

"H-hhhaahh… hahh.. haahh.." Sanji menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia melihat Law yang sedang mengusap saliva yang menetes di pinggir bibirnya.

"hhaahh… Kau…" Sanji menatap tajam kearah Law. Meski tak yakin Sanji merasakan bahwa saat ini wajahnya memanas.

"Heh, kau terlihat sangat seksi sekarang" ujar Law pada Sanji bersiap menyerangnya kembali dengan ciuman tapi Sanji segera menahan leher Law dengan sikunya.

"Jangan macam-macam kau, Trafalgar bajingan… hah…hah.." ujar Sanji masih menyikut leher Law.

Law terdiam. Ia menatap lurus Sanji. Matanya berkilau menyala menandakan bahwa ia sedang menahan sesuatu. Sanji mencoba melepaskan tangan Law yang memeluk pinggangnya tanpa menatap Law.

Law pun tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Aku akhiri ini. Terimakasih karena telah menghiburku." Law melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Sanji. Ia mengambil topinya yang jatuh di lantai lalu memakainya. Sebelum pergi Law memegang dagu Sanji lalu dengan cepat menjilat benang saliva yang berada di pinggir bibir Sanji lalu berbisik. "Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih…" Sanji merinding mendengarnya. Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Law pun pergi ke kamar tidur. Meninggalkan Sanji dengan mimpi buruk sendirian.

"Grrr! KUSO!" Sanji meleparkan kotak rokoknya yang sudah ia dapatkan ke laut. Gara-gara rokok itu ia jadi terperangkap di jebakan menjijikan ini.

End Of Flashback

Sanji sedang mencuci piring bekas makan siang. Ia melakukannya dengan terburu-buru karena ini adalah minggu kelima setelah kejadian di malam itu. Dan selama berturut-turut Law selalu datang mengampirinya untuk mengganggunya. Seperti saat ini.

Sanji benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman di awasi terus oleh Law sejak selesai makan siang. Saat yang lainnya keluar Law tetap diam di kursinya mengamati gerak gerik Sanji. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Sanji risih. Ingin rasanya ia menendang Law keluar dari Sunny, tapi apa daya kaptennya sendiri yang merekrut si Trafalgar itu dengan senang hati. Sanji benar-benar tersiksa. Ia tidak mau di jadikan mainan terus oleh si Trafalgar itu.

Law yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Sanji tanpa bicara atau apapun membuat Sanji gelisah.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar? Percuma walau kau menunggu sampai aku selesai, aku tidak akan pernah—"

GREBH

Sanji tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba saja Law memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan-tangan nakal milik Law mulai menggerayangi perut Sanji dan pinggul Sanji. Membuat Sanji terdiam. Sudah berkali-kali Sanji menerima serangan ini dari Law. tapi yang sebelumnya berbeda dengan sekarang. Sanji tidak bisa melarikan diri sekarang. Tidak ada orang di dapur. Dan bahkan bila ia bertarung di dapur dia tak akan pernah menang dari Law.

"Law! Hentikan itu!" Sanji membentak Law sedangkan Law tak mendengarkannya

"Kubilang hentikan! Jangan bodoh!" Sanji mendorong Law dari belakang. Sanji yakin kalau tadi pinggang Law terbentur sudut meja saat Sanji mendorongnya.

"Agh..! ja—jangan… ah…" Sanji lemas saat tangan Law berhasil menyusup kedalam kemejanya dan memijat lembut nipple Sanji.

"Sudah ku bilang. Aku ingin lebih…"

"Hei! Tapi aku bukan perempuan! Hentikan itu!" Sanji memegang tangan Law yang sedang menggerayangi dadanya serta menginjak kaki Law dengan kencang.

Tapi Law tidak menghiraukannya. Law malah beralih pada leher Sanji yang terekspose. Law menghisap batas antara leher dan bahu Sanji dengan kuat. Membuat Sanji mengerang.

"Ahhhhh! Hentikan itu bodoh!" Sanji menjambak Law dengan kasar lalu berbalik menghadap Law masih dengan tangan Law yang memegang pinggangnya. Baru saja Sanji akan menendang Law tiba-tiba—

BRUGH!

Law mendorong Sanji jatuh kelantai. Ia segera memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah kaki Sanji. Dan dengan ganas Law merobek kemeja putih Sanji. Sepertinya Law akan membuat kissmark disana sini pada tubuh Sanji tapi Sanji segera menahan kepala Law dengan kedua tangannya. Law yang benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lansung saja mengunci kedua tangan Sanji ke atas kepalanya.

Dengan senang Law pun menyeringgai. Matanya berkilat penuh nafsu kepada Sanji dan dengan cepat Law menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas Sanji. Law berkutik dengan nipple merah muda Sanji, ia menjilatnya dan menghisapnya dengan dalam. Membuat Sanji lagi-lagi mendesah.

Zoro yang kebetulan sedang naik ketangga ingin mengambil Sake kedapur mendengar suara Sanji yang berteriak aneh. Perasaan Zoro tidak enak. Dan dengan cepat Zoro langsung menuju pintu dapur.

"Aaaahhhnnnnn! Henti—kan… Bo—"

BRAK!

"KOKI!" Zoro membuka pintu dengan kasar dan begitu melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya…

"Zoro!" Ujar Sanji yang tangannya masih di kunci oleh Law. sedangkan Law hanya diam tak bergeming dari situ.

"Apa yang… kalian lakukan?" Zoro bertanya dengan nada rendah. Dan kecurigaan terhadap Law.

Dengan santai Law menyingkir dari tubuh Sanji. Ia berdiri lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Sanji hanya bisa diam dengan lemas. Dia malu harus terlihat seperti ini di depan rivalnya. Sanji terduduk lalu satu tangannya mengusap pelan kepalanya sendiri. Sanji frustasi. Zoro memperhatikan rivalnya itu dengan detal. Dan ia tahu sebabnya sekarang. Pemuda bertato itu yang sudah menyebakan sang koki seperti ini.

Zoro beralih menatap Law yang sudah merapihkan pakaiannya. Dengan Santai dan tanpa beban Law melangkah keluar melewati Zoro. Zoro yang kesal dengan kelakuan Law langsung saja memberikan tinjuan kuatnya kepada Law yang berhasil terpental ke dinding dapur hingga retak.

"Oi, koki. Ayo pergi!" Zoro pun langsung menarik Sanji pergi dari dapur.

"Marimo, kenapa Sunny sepi sekali? Dimana Luffy danyg lainnya?" Tanya Sanji saat keluar dari dapur.

"saat kau mencuci piring kapal kita sudah menepi di pulau. Mereka semua pergi jalan-jalan dan menyuruhku menjaga kapal. Dan lagi pula aku memang tak berniat jalan-jalan" Ujar Zoro.

"Dan.. kenapa kita harus ke menara pengintai?" Tanya Sanji lagi

"karena Chopper tidak ada"

"hah…? Memangnya siapa yang terluka?"

"Kau! Aku takut kau kenapa-napa." Jawab Zoro jujur membuat Sanji tertegun.

"haaa? Apa maksudmu barusan Marimo?" Tanya Sanji lagi masih belum jelas

"sudahlah. Lebih baik kau diam saja."

Sampainya mereka di menara pengintai. Zoro segera menuju ke satu-satunya Sofa yang ada di sana lalu merebahkan Sanji secara paksa di sana.

"Oi, apa-apaan kau Marimo?" Tanya Sanji kesal karena seenaknya saja si kepala ijo bodoh itu mendorong dia hingga nyungseb di sofa.

"Kau diam saja disitu. Pokoknya jangan kemana-mana! Jangan jauh-jauh dariku sampai yang lainnya pulang. Mengerti?" ucap Zoro tegas lalu mengambil beberapa barbelnya dan melanjutkan latihannya.

Sanji hanya bisa jawdropped di perlakukan Zoro seperti itu.

"Oi, oi. Tidak usah berlebihan begitu juga. Aku ini bukanlah anak gadis yang harus dilindungi saat hampir saja di perkosa" ujar Sanji ringan lalu merebahkan diri di sofa.

Zoro menatapnya dengan lama. Sanji jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Oi, oi, ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Sanji pada Zoro dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja kau salah, Koki. Jelas-jelas kau itu terlihat seperti anak gadis yang benar-benar tidak berdaya sama sekali." Ujar Zoro sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah kemeja Sanji yang terbuka. Menampilkan hasil dari perbuatan Law padanya. Dan… lima detik setelah Zoro mengatakan itu wajah Sanji langsung memerah padam mengigat akan kemejanya yang telah dirusak oleh Law.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Jawab Sanji acuh tak acuh lalu tertidur di sofa.

~THE END~

Maafkan Michan untuk fanfic yang gajelas ini lagi…

Para Senpai, Review Please~~


End file.
